


I'll Always Envy The Way You Look At The Sky

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [16]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Slight NSFW undertones, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “The stars remind me of your eyes and the moon… the moon reminds me of your smile.  Bright even in the darkness.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This if for day 16 of haunted septiween! I know I'm super late but my power went out and then I had to study for the PSATs. I just had no time to write anything. BUT I WILL CATCH UP IF IT KILLS ME.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Mark. Hickeys and love bites were scattered across his neck and collarbone from earlier this morning. The once dark and harsh colors that had bloomed across him now looked lighter and softer. Now, they were sitting outside on a porch swing, watching the stars. Well, Mark was, since Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of Mark. The way his normally bright, flamed colored hair had dimmed down in glow of the moon light, but yet, was still eye catching.

The way Mark’s whiskey colored eyes were bright and wide with wonder and awe as he stared up at the star littered sky. The way Mark bit his lip and one hand gripped the edge of the swing with the other was laced through Jack’s. Everything about Mark always distracted him. Everything about Mark, made Jack fall head over heels in love with him, far more than he already was. 

But it wasn’t just how beautiful Mark was that made Jack love him. It was the way he got so passionate about the things he talks about that made him fall for him. Or how kind and caring he is. Just everything about Mark, the good, the bad, everything, made Jack love him.

“What’s that look for?”

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as Mark nudged his shoulder. He smiled, “The way you look at the stars is so beautiful.”

“What?” Mark asked cocking his head to the side, a small smile stretching across his lips.

Jack shrugged, “You just get so lost when you look at them. Your eyes get so bright and you look like you’ve never seen anything more beautiful than the stars and the moon. It makes me a little envious of them both.” He chuckled, meaning the last bit as a joke. 

Mark gave him a sweet smile, “You shouldn’t envy them. The stars remind me of your eyes and the moon… the moon reminds me of your smile. Bright even in the darkness.” He lifted up Jack's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “I might get lost in while looking at them but it’s nothing compared to how I feel when I look at you.”

Jack grinned, “You’re so sappy, you know that?”

Mark rolled his eyes and grinned back. “Maybe. But every word of what I said is true. I love you Jack. More than anything else out there.”

“I love you too Mark.” Jack said, right as he heard a boom of thunder followed by a drop of rain hitting him.

Mark snorted as Jack jumped, “I don’t know where this storm came from but we should head in before it starts pouring.”

Jack nodded his head as he grabbed Mark's hand, pulling him up as he stood up. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay but I get to be the little spoon.”

“You were the little spoon last night!” Jack whined. 

“Yes but you gave me these this morning,” he rebutted, pointing at the Marks on his neck. “I think I deserve to be the little spoon tonight.”

Jack grinned, “Alright, alright. I like cuddling you anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I probably didn't need to bump up the rating but I thought I should. Let me know what you thought!  
> Anyways, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
